Gas turbine engines typically include bearings to support one or more rotating shafts, such as low-pressure compressor rotor, high-pressure compressor rotor, fan rotor. Known bearing assemblies, including bearing housings, may typically have limited capacity of reducing vibration transmission, for instance vibrations imparted by a rotating shaft to the static structures of gas turbine engines via the bearing, and/or reduce loads transmitted to such static structures, such that this may limit performances of gas turbine engines.